villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Dark (Rayman)
Mr. Dark is a Dark and thieving sorcerer and the main antagonist of the Rayman videogame series. He is the main antagonist of the original Rayman game, where he steals the Great Protoon, scatters the Electoons across the world, and kidnaps Betilla the Fairy. This leads Rayman to track him down and fight him, rescuing the trapped Electoons along the way. History ''Rayman 1'' Mr. Dark is the main antagonist in this game and is the one who imprisons several of the Electoons, steals the Great Protoon and defeats Betilla the Fairy when she tries to stop him from taking it. This causes all of the Electoons that gravitated around it to lose their natural stability and scatter across the world, as well. As a result, strange creatures came to Rayman's world and started capturing all of the Electoons they could find. Rayman has to venture through five worlds, freeing Electoons and defeating Mr. Dark's minions, before he can fight Mr. Dark in his secret lair: Candy Chateau. Once confronted, Mr. Dark easily corners Rayman by disabling his fists and attacking him with fire magic. However, a group of electoons come to Rayman's aid with a new fist powerup. This causes Mr. Dark to transform into three morphed versions of the bosses. After Rayman defeats Mr. Dark, he fled the Valley. However, he leaves the Great Protoon behind. He has yet to resurface. ''Rayman Brain Games'' In Rayman Brain Games (PS1), Mr. Dark returned to steal the Book of Knowledge. Betilla the Fairy and The Magician turned to Rayman to find it. Rayman has to go through 6 different gates to find it. Along the way he will learn how to do reading, writing phonics, etc. Mr. Dark also appears in Candy Chateau in Rayman Gold, Designer, and By His Fans. Mr. Dark was never to be either seen or heard from again up to now. ''Rayman 1'' (GBC) There is no mention of him stealing the Great Protoon, instead capturing all the Electoons and taking their energy for himself to plunge the world into Darkness and Chaos. Rayman had to venture through 7 lands before he can defeat the evil Mr. Dark and free the Electoons. Mr. Dark used fire, lightning and dark orbs to attack Rayman this time, but he was defeated after a short battle. When Rayman defeats him, his spirit releases from his cloak, withers away and seems to explode. The electoons use his remaining cloak to play a prank on Rayman afterwards. ''Rayman Advance'' (GBA) As a direct port of Rayman 1, he appears again as the main antagonist. ''Rayman Origins'' Though Mr. Dark did not appear, his influence was felt throughout the game. It was thought he was the main antagonist and the mastermind behind the Moody Clouds. In the majority of the adventure, the Magician tricks Rayman and his buddies into giving him lums to power his machines. At The Reveal, the Magician showed his true alignment as a follower who tried to usurp Mr. Dark's position, having renounced the "good" star on his hat and attempting to dispose of the heroes with two robotic bosses. Rayman and his buddies defeated both of them and pursue the Magician, who uses disco to distract the heroes as he makes a get away in his blimp. The heroes fight the blimp only making it fall into the core of the fortress, causing it to explode and seemingly destroying him. While it was initially thought that the Magician and Mr. Dark were meant to be the same character in this appearance, the writer of the game has clarified that the Magician is not Mr. Dark. Outside of that occurence, the only time Mr. Dark is mentioned is if Bad Rayman speaks to the Bubble Dreamer. ''Rayman 4'' Since Michel Ancel confirms that he will make Rayman 4 soon, it is likely that Mr. Dark will make his full return appearance in the upcoming game as the main antagonist. Trivia *He is the second most recurring main antagonist appearing four times (Rayman, Rayman Brain Games, and Rayman 1/Gold). He is refereed to in Rayman Origins, when the Magician claimed he was Mr. Dark in disguise. *He resembles a spy because he wears a cloak which looks similar to his big coat and show his hands at his sleeves, a hat except the rim is much bigger with three stringed balls and eyes below his hat and above his cloak. *It Is revealed that Mr. Dark was going to return in the cancelled Rayman 4 as a computer virus. *In the Rayman Book, Michel Ancel revealed that Mr. Dark was based on the school principal from his childhood, who was always standing there and watching the children with his spyglass, this became the idea of Mr. Dark watching Rayman through his spyglass. *He is also confirmed to be one of the most powerful and big bad Rayman bosses in the series as said in the Rayman games timeline. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Titular Category:Rayman Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Elementals Category:Spy Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Slaver Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Master of Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Paranormal Category:Fighter Category:The Heavy Category:Summoners Category:Master Orator Category:Brainwashers Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Messiah Category:Collector of Souls Category:Possessor Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Arena Masters Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Omniscient Category:Blackmailers Category:Outcast Category:Outlaws Category:Necromancers Category:Mascots Category:Warlords Category:Inconclusive Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Rogues Category:Vengeful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Energy Beings Category:Extravagant Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Defilers Category:Poachers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Strategic Category:Multi-beings Category:Giant Category:Voodoo Category:Bigger Bads Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Deities Category:Vampires